1. Technical Field
Cleaning and/or polishing compounds for use on hard surfaces to remove mineral deposits and etching.
2. Description of Related Art
Various products and techniques exist for cleaning and/or polishing hard surfaces such as glass and ceramics. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,051,056, 4,218,250, 4,561,993, and 5,443,604. Such hard surfaces typically are exposed to conditions which result in the deposit of mineral deposits and other detrimental materials that mar their surfaces.
There are situations where chemical changes to the surfaces have occurred and it is considered difficult, if not impossible, to restore the surface to its original condition. For example, streaky or milky-colored stains on shower doors are often permanent because the glass has been etched by the reaction of water-borne chemicals. These can be prevented through the installation of water softening equipment or by simply wiping the doors dry after use. However, daily compliance with preventative procedures is often difficult. Hard water facilitates scum, film, and lime deposits on a number of household surfaces. These unattractive deposits can appear on china, porcelain, enamel, tile, stainless steel, fiberglass, chrome, and glass surfaces. Hard water increases films and stains from soaps, minerals, and other substances. Bathroom fixtures, sinks, dishes, and other surfaces need more frequent cleaning. Exterior glass plates, e.g., windows, building panels, etc., are frequently exposed to environmental conditions which also create unsightly mineral deposits and etching. Likewise, automobile windshields are frequently marred by acid rain and other road grime.
Calcium and magnesium in water can leave hard deposits referred to as lime scales on hard surfaces. These minerals make cleaning products less effective. To clean away lime scale, cleaning products with sequestrants are used to clean lime scale by capturing and deactivating minerals in water. The deactivated minerals then cannot react with other materials to form scum, film, or lime scale.
As mentioned above, hard surfaces such as glass which have been soiled by mineral deposits and/or etching are difficult to clean and restore to their original luster. Abrasive pastes and powders such as rouge may be used to clean and polish glass. Effective use of these materials typically involves labor intensive techniques which include polishing machines. Powders are messy and cleaning up after their use is time consuming and difficult. Most popular commercially available glass cleaners are completely ineffective in removing mineral deposits and other strongly bound constituents to glass.
There exists a need for effective, easy to use cleaners and polishes for use on hard surfaces.